


The Game Changer

by Trickstress



Series: We Built This City [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, gavin is a little shit but is anyone surprised, hey guess what its time, plus burnie burns, the intro into geoff and los santos backstory, uncovering whats so special about los santos, why are all of these immortals here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstress/pseuds/Trickstress
Summary: The FAHC are the top dogs of Los Santos, but they don't really function like a normal crew in Los Santos. This becomes apparent when the yearly Debt Day in Los Santos comes closer and some members of the FAHC start wondering what it is. When their questions lead them to Fakehaus, their questions only spawn more questions. What does Geoff have to hide?





	The Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH WE'RE FINALLY TO THIS POINT! I've been waiting for this one for a while now since it really starts to show off how my Los Santos is run. I really hope you enjoy this one because I enjoyed with some visible world building along with the highly anticipated (for me anyway) Geoff backstory. (Also, I have character playlists made on youtube for each of the main crew members if anyone is interested)

It was April, rainy season in Los Santos. Not a lot of people roamed the streets around this time of the year, however it wasn’t due to the weather.

When the members of the crew first moved to the city and experienced their first April, they noticed the...paranoia to say the least.

It stemmed because of one thing: debt day. It was only on the island of which Los Santos was a part of, but it was interesting from an outsider’s perspective. See, the people on the island didn’t have monthly rent or anything like that. No, they had a one payment on debt day, sort of similar to the national day when taxes were due except Debt Day occurred on the first Friday of April every year.

Now, that was an interesting system, except the FAHC members noticed that everyone seemed...wary of them around that time. Other crews pulled bigger heists, the police were extra alert, and civilians were cautious around everyone. Thing was, no one, not even the police messed with anyone in the FAHC. The only other ones not as affected by the Debt Day madness was Fakehaus and they were a whole other brand of weird.

It was a particular year where Ryan, Jack, Michael, and Jeremy seemed particularly keen on figuring it out. Of course, they were surprised that Gavin hadn’t even blinked when they brought it up to him.

“You’re just realizing this now?”

“You know, you may look 17 but you don’t have to act like a smug prick of one now.” Michael responded and Gavin looked over the monitor of his computer with a glare that could break apart the titanic like the iceberg.

“Michael, if you think that’s the kind of attitude that is going to get me on board for your mystery solving, Michael, you’re gravely mistaken.” He replied evenly. Jack decided to intervene.

“Gavin, please? We’d like to keep it within our group and you know the most about getting information. You’re better than all of us at that.”

Gavin let out a small smile.

“You’re certainly getting better at your persuasion skills, love. I also know I’m the best at it because I figured out what was going on before I even touched down in Los Santos. It’s just not my story to tell. Now, I need to focus on this bleeding wreck of a project before I run out of time.” He went back to focusing on his computer, typing at a decent pace.

“What,” Jeremy scoffed, “are you doing your taxes or something?”

“Yes actually.” Gavin replied, not even looking up from his screen. The group suddenly swarmed behind him and stared at his screen in shock.

“You’re...actually doing taxes.” Ryan stated, dumbfounded. Gavin snorted in response.

“You say that like you’re shocked. I do taxes for the entire crew and have been for the past couple years since we got together. It’s one thing to be wanderer and not officially work somewhere for decades. It’s another thing to be in a very visible position in one of the most intriguing parts of the United States.”

“Wait, but won’t our identities be compromised?!” Jack asked worriedly and Gavin glanced over at her and his face softened once more.

“If someone other than me were doing this then it would. I’ve been doing this for centuries and have people in the right places. No one is going to find out our dirty little secret. Now bugger off so I can get this done early and can wallow in my new camera equipment that got in.”

So Gavin was a bust.

“Well, he knows but he’s not going to tell us anytime soon.” Ryan sighed. The four of them had retreated to Ryan’s soccer mom van (which the others had still teased him about every time they saw it) ((“It suits me fine, assholes.”))

“Why not just ask some people? It’s not like it’s a secret if everyone participates.” Jeremy suggested.

It turned out to be much more difficult than that.

Nearly every business they went into seemed hyper aware of them being there and when they asked about Debt Day, they would pale and stammer out about how they won’t be late, don’t worry, tell Mr. Ramsey that we’ll be on time.

The gang activity in the city was at an all time high for the year as well. More robberies and heists by other groups were happening in the double digits and the civilians were on edge as well as the police. The weird thing however, was that it was if the FAHC was in a realm of their own since none of it happened in their claimed areas, no one one messed with the businesses that were officially ‘under their protection’, or any of that. The one time they ran into another gang, the Triads, they turned pale as a sheet and immediately dropped the cash they were attempting to rob from the bank they were visiting and turned tail and fled. The FAHC members who were there (Ryan, Jeremy, and Jack) were puzzled but gave the money back to the tellers and proceeded about their business.

Finally, Jeremy had enough.

“Okay, this shit is getting on my nerves. Things are gonna go back to whatever form of normal we have in this city in a few days after this so called ‘Debt Day’ so let’s just go ask about it.”

They ended up visiting Fakehaus since they seemed to be one of the few places that had some sort of weird Los Santos form of sanity left.

The FAHC building was known to the public as Eclipse Towers, on South Mo Milton Drive in West Vinewood. It was where they all lived in the upgraded penthouse which was at least the top three floors of the building. There was a nearby garage for all of all of their fancier vehicles, but the garage in the basement housed a car of each of them with a valet. The rest of the building was housing for the general public, however they went through extensive background checks as to keep the gang drama to a minimum.

Fakehouse was originally in Del Perro, on the West Side in a small apartment that housed the original seven members: Bruce, Adam, Lawrence, James, Spoole, Joel, and Matt. After an incident that had Spoole and Joel leaving Los Santos for civilian life, the remaining five tried their best to survive in the gang community. Then Elyse came along. It seemed like a miracle for the crew overnight once she came along. Now they lived in The Royale in West Vinewood, living it up like royalty as the name suggested. It was the one crew that Geoff didn’t have any problem with.

“What changed?”

They were now sitting in the converted penthouse of Fakehaus. Most of their crew had gone out for lunch but Bruce, James, and Elyse were still around. They had bought the building about a month after they moved in and unlike FAHC, their building was solely filled with their crew.

Elyse smiled at Ryan who stared at her, waiting for her answer. Ryan had grown to the point in this endeavor that, like Jeremy, he was tired of not being in on the loop. The four curious FAHC members sat on the large couch across from their allies who lounged comfortably.

“You know, I’m surprised it took you this long to come over and ask, what with Geoff being so damn secretive.” Bruce replied with a chuckle which only had the four frowning.

“What do you know that his own crew doesn’t?” Michael asked in irritation and Jack placed a hand on his arm to try and get him to calm down.

“Well, it was Elyse.” James stated and four heads swiveled over to look at him. Elyse nodded from her spot cuddled up to him.

“It’s true. I’ve known Geoff for a number of years and when he found out I decided to settle in Los Santos, well. Let’s just say he rolled out the red carpet.”

“Wait, how long ago was that?” Jack asked and Elyse smiled.

“Oh, about ten years or so ago.”

“Before the Fake AH Crew?”

“Well, yeah. Geoff has always been the king of Los Santos.” Elyse responded to the confusion of the other crew. They were only going on four years now and to think that Geoff had that much power even without a crew…

“Let me explain, at least my part in this. It was back when Fakehaus was known as their original name...”

Elyse had been visiting in Los Santos on a trip when Funhaus bumbled into the store she was shopping at, about to do a heist when James literally was dumbstruck by her. As in dropped the gun he was hiding at that point along with the mask he was about to put on his head. This of course startled the store owner who began to call the cops and Bruce and Adam manhandled their friend out of the store. Elyse couldn’t help but laugh at the look on the handsome man’s face.

That wasn’t the only time she had run into James when she was there. She single-handedly foiled at least four Funhaus heists in the span of a week since they had to keep replanning since James kept fucking it up.

Now, Elyse was there to visit Geoff since she had known him for a number of years since they essentially knew each other from pretty early on. Elyse was born royal in the French monarchy right before the French Revolution. In fact, she had just turned twenty three when she was beheaded by the revolutionaries. That may have been the end of it, if a certain Geoff Ramsey wasn’t in the crowd at the time. From the time that she had been killed, he noticed something off about her, a certain glow that only he could see. So, taking the guise of an undertaker, he collected her body and took it to safety. When she eventually woke about four decades later, he introduced himself to her and what she was. Acting like a father figure, he set her up with the necessary skills to survive as an immortal in an age where she could be severely acted against. From there, she traveled the world, eventually checking back in every couple of decades or so.

This time she just so happened to run into a certain James Willems multiple times during her trip and happened to mention the botched heists and he looked into it. Found out who they were, where they lived, and gave her the information necessary to track them down if she so pleased. 

She certainly pleased.

It was how James opened the door to their base, *coughshittyapartmentcough*, gun in hand only to drop it once more when he saw the pretty girl he kept running into.

“She was so blunt and asked me out right then and there.” James sighed in happiness. “I didn’t even think to ask her about how she tracked me down to our hideout until Bruce yelled at me afterwards about how we can’t just let pretty girls waltz in without wondering how they got there.”

“I still stand by that statement.” Bruce chimed in and James and Elyse stuck their tongues out at him.

“Wait, so Los Santos has more immortals here than us?” Jeremy asked and Elyse gave him a knowing look.

“Well, one you just confirmed my own suspicions about your crew. Two, Geoff Ramsey is a man who keeps a lot of things to his chest. Plus, this place is known as Los Santos for a reason.”

“But why the Debt Day? Why is the general public and the other crews around the city so worked up about it? Why is it only here and why aren’t you involved?” Ryan asked, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Well, when Elyse formally became a part of the crew when she and James began dating, Geoff gave his seal of approval by sending us a note with a wax seal. It said that our new name was Fakehaus and had six keys inside and an address. This building became ours and we were suddenly at the top of the food chain with no idea with what to do with that. The name ‘Fake’ in Los Santos is like being knighted.” Bruce explained.

“As for the rest? Why don’t you just ask Geoff?” Elyse asked and the four blushed in response.

“As if he’s going to tell us.” Jeremy grumbled, “Gavin knows and won’t tell us.”

“Well that’s because he’s always been a brat despite always trying to act 30 and 12 at the same time.” Elyse responded with a laugh. “Seriously, just ask him.”

 

After some more light hearted conversations, the FAHC headed back to their own base to find Geoff, Gavin, and another man sitting in the lounge chatting and sharing some non-alcoholic drinks.

“So this is the rest of your crew you were telling me about.” The man said with a laugh as the four stared at Geoff in confusion. Geoff merely smiled.

“Yup, these are the idiots that ended up with me. If you actually came around more, you would have met them sooner.”

“And warned them about you.” The man replied and Geoff made a face in response.

“Uhhh Geoff-” Jack began to ask who waved her off.

“Yeah yeah. Guys, this is Burnie. Long time mortal enemy and thorn in my side for like, ever. Burnie, this is the gang. There, introductions done and that shit.”

The man, Burnie, stood up with a smile on his face. He was a tad bit taller than Geoff, had curly brown hair and a short beard. Burnie was dressed a lot differently to Geoff. Compared to their friend, the new man was dressed in more casual attire. A simple t-shirt and jeans with a baseball cap with aviators tucked into his neckline. His eyes were crinkled up in a smile as he looked at the group.

“Nice to finally meet you all. I’ve heard a lot about all of your crazy antics and may I say, I’m not surprised Geoff found people more interesting than him to surround himself with.”

“Excuse you, dickwad.”

“Sorry Geoffrey, it’s true.” Gavin said cheerfully, chiming into the conversation from his cross-legged position on the couch.

Geoff flipped him off.

“Uhhhhh…..” Jeremy was the first to speak with his brilliant response and Gavin giggled from the couch.

“So you’re also immortal?” Jack asked, curiosity spiking and Burnie let out a loud laugh.

“Yep. Think of me and Geoff as twins in the immortal sense. We died at the exact same time in the same manner and woke up at the same time. The fact that we absolutely hated each other didn’t help at the time.”

“What.” Michael seemed to shake out of his stupor.

“Hold on, we’re going to get side tracked here,” Ryan cut in, staring Geoff down, “We want to know about what the hell is Debt Day and how it pertains to you as well as what is the deal with Fakehaus and why Elyse is the reason they don’t seem to be affected at all by it.”

Geoff looked bewildered before letting out a slightly hysterical laugh.

“Boy, great timing with everything going down to go over my entire life story, huh guys?”

“We’ve been here four years and nothing here makes sense.” Jeremy responded and Michael nodded.

“It’s like this place has its own set of rules and it feels nothing like the rest of the world.” Ryan said and Burnie let out another laugh.

“You didn’t explain about Los Santos at all? Damn, you suck.”

“Well, I kinda just got comfortable and liked things how they were.” Geoff pouted. “When people find out, it changes things.”

“I’ve known Geoff and you’re still the same asshole I love and treasure!” Gavin replied with a chuckle and Geoff turned back to him with a smirk.

“You’re kissing that asshole right now you dickey bitch.” He turned back to the others. “There’s a reason why Los Santos is named the way it is.”

“That’s what Elyse said too.” Michael said and Geoff let out a warm smile.

“Because it’s true. This story begins way back when in jolly old England…”

“When you were a captain of your ship?” Jack interrupted and Burnie began laughing so hard that he had to sit down.

“That’s what you told them?!” He asked through his laughter and Geoff glared at him.

“I’ll have you know that I WAS a captain of my ship and I was the one that you kept targeting the entire time.”

“You were captain because a certain first mate kept holding mutinies that would last for at most a week and you were the easiest to capture.” Burnie replied with a grin.

“Hold on`” Ryan interjected, “from the beginning please.”

Geoff looked over to Burnie again before turning back to his crew.

“Alright. This story starts in England in 1624 with the child of two Irish immigrants. His name was Kian…”


End file.
